Dog
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Logan gets an anniversary surprise. Well - almost anniversary. Dominating OC sent to me by emoprinces16. Basically pointless dirty heavy SMUT all around. Hope you enjoy and drop me a review. Love!


**Author's notes: This one is a request fic. Requested by the very lovely emoprinces16. Hopefully I've done right by her and her OC Danielle. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

Logan woke up feeling a draft around his body. He stretched his body a little almost purring like a cat. He opened his eyes gingerly no wanting his sleep to be fully chased away. But instead of his normal dose of sunshine Logan found his eyes focusing on a diffuse red light that surrounded his entire room. He sat up checking the room, seeing new red curtains filtering the sunlight.

"Where did those come from?" Logan yawned and looked down at his perfectly naked body. "And why am I naked?" He scratched the back of his head in confusion. He felt something around his neck. He fingered at the thing around his neck. It felt like a collar of some kind. With spikes. Logan raised an eyebrow and stood up off the bed walking to the mirror on his dresser. "What the...?" He asked ogling and fingering at the red leather dog collar around his neck. It was the only thing covering anything on his body. "What the fuck is going on here?" He asked again in confusion.

He turned around and surveyed the room he was in. It was his room. Just the curtains had been changed. And he didn't know when. Or why. Or who'd done it. And, by God – why was he naked as the day he'd been born? Logan shrugged.

He went to the bathroom and gasped at the sight – the whole bathroom was drowned in the same red light from the newly installed curtains , white candles lit all around the room, a couple of them even floating in the filled bath. He almost forgot why he'd gone into the bathroom anyway. His bladder reminded him, but, that was another story.

He did his business and took a quick shower in the stand-in shower, realizing that his collar had a special buckle with a key and he couldn't take it off, since he didn't have the key. Again a few swear words rolled up the tip of his tongue, but Logan decided to let it go for now in favor of relaxing under the hot water. He groaned happily, feeling himself relax.

Halfway through his shower he thought he heard a noise, but, when he listened closely, he heard nothing, so he just happily finished his shower. He grabbed a fluffy white towel and dried himself off before going back to his bedroom in search of clothing. He almost squealed like a piglet when he saw Danielle sanding in the middle of his room. Logan raked his eyes over his girlfriend's form in amazement.

Danielle was wearing a tight red leather suit – as red as Logan's collar – that hugged her forms perfectly and left nothing to the imagination. He perky breasts were almost peaking out of the low heart shaped décolletage, her perfect legs clad in black fishnet stalkings and a pair of black high stiletto pumps. Logan licked his lips, his blood already heating up, his body responding in obvious and embarrassing ways.

"Dani... what...?" Logan tried to ask his girlfriend.

"On your knees." Danielle ordered flipping her blonde bangs out of her eyes. The small movement made her breasts shift ever so slightly but it caught Logan's eyes and cause "junior" to stand up in interest. "On your knees, dog." Danielle ordered again.

Logan bit his lower lip, but when Danielle brought up a leash from behind her back he obeyed, dropping to his knees, looking up at her with adoration and lust. Danielle walked confidently towards him, swaying her leash in small circles around her index finger. Logan licked his lips.

"Good boy." Danielle petted his still damp hair. "Taking your bath for mommy." Danielle cooed as she bent forward, legs perfectly straight, cleavage perfectly displayed, blonde hair falling on either side of her face, making her look like an angel, or a devil. Logan almost purred, leaning into her touch before he even realized that she'd put the leash on him.

Logan fell to all fours when Danielle suddenly straightened up and pulled harshly on his leash. He hadn't expected it so he almost fell face first to the floor, but Danielle pulled his leash up in time, making him gag a little, but avoid a mouth full of carper. He set his hands on the floor biting back a gasp when Danielle turned her back to him and he saw that her outfit didn't have a crotch at all. Logan gulped and quietly followed Danielle's lead to his bed.

"Sit." Danielle ordered. Logan did. He sat back on his knees, his hands resting like the front paws of a dog, in between his opened knees as he looked up at Danielle for further instructions. Danielle grinned. "What a good boy." She cooed sitting on the bed and opening her legs nice and wide. Logan gulped biting back a moan at the sight. Especially when Danielle traced a finger right down the middle of her core rolling her deep brown eyes back at the feeling.

"Does doggie want a taste?" She asked, eyes filled with lust and daring. Logan didn't dare speak he simply nodded as he sunk his teeth down into his own lip, almost drawing blood. "Then come to momma, big boy." Logan almost moaned, his dick now fully hard from the lust flowing freely through his entire system. Somehow he held back the sound as he crawled in between Danielle's legs, his dick hanging hard in between his open legs. Danielle ran her finger in between her folds again, Logan's eyes following her movement with greed. When she moved her finger from her core Logan opened his lips ever so slightly expecting her to make him lick it clean, except Danielle moved her hand further up into her own mouth. Logan couldn't hold a moan in.

Danielle leaned back, a stiletto on the mattress, the other softly pressing into Logan's naked thigh. Her hand came back down, her fingers dipping inside of herself. "Lap momma up, big boy." She cooed lustfully, gently bucking her hips up into her own fingers. Logan groaned and dipped his head down in between Danielle's legs, his tongue running under Danielle's fingers. Danielle moaned loudly and Logan had to grip his erection tightly around the base to stop himself from coming right then and there on his bedroom's floor.

Logan licked in between Danielle's fingers and she bucked up. Logan began pumping himself slowly. Agonizingly slow as he licked downward from Danielle's fingers to her ass. Danielle gasped and moaned quietly as Logan rimmed her hole slowly. He knew he was doing a good job when Danielle fisted her hand in his hair and pulled deliciously hard.

"That's a good boy, eat mommy up." Danielle encouraged him taking her fingers out of herself and offering them to Logan to be cleaned. Logan looked up into Danielle's half lidded eyes as he began licking her fingers clean. One at a time. Danielle moaned and Logan pulled off her fingers with an obscene _pop_ before driving his tongue as far as it would go deep inside of Danielle. She screamed out loud when his nose hit her engorged clit. His tongue found her spot as he flicked his muscle inside of her up and down and all the way around until he got dizzy with her taste, with her sounds, with her smell.

When Danielle came it felt like a hurricane ravaging her entire body and Logan as well as her walls clenched around his tongue tighter and tighter with every spasm. Logan licked up everything she had to give and gave her a few more licks before pulling back to see his girlfriend sprawled out on his bed, sated and looking amazing. He licked his lips, catching every last drop of her essence.

"Come." Danielle ordered again when she opened her eyes and saw Logan eating her up with his gaze. Logan crawled on top of the bed at her order. As he did Danielle moved onto all fours. Logan groaned. He was so hard, so filled with lust and need that he couldn't help it anymore. "Fuck me, daddy." Danielle said in the most innocent of voices. Logan's eyes rolled back at the sound of her change in attitude. He didn't wait for more – as if he could have waited longer! – he slammed into Danielle to the balls.

Danielle screamed in pain, surprise and pleasure. Logan brought his hand down onto her exposed ass cheek. Danielle screamed again, a loud moan following her sound as Logan began slamming into her hard and deep. "Fuck, daddy." The harder Logan slammed into her the louder Danielle's moans got and Logan felt he wouldn't be able to last long. He groaned and slapped Danielle's perfect ass again and with one more harsh thrust Danielle was coming again around him, squeezing him in the vice grip of her walls, making him feel as if his dick would be torn off every time he pulled out, eating him up every time he pushed back in. Another hard slap on her already red ass cheek and a few deep thrusts forward and Logan was coming, spasming and emptying himself quietly, sheeted deep inside his girlfriend.

When he finally came down from his high, Danielle pulled on his leash again before he could even pull out of her and he literally fell forward, onto her back as she was now lying down on her belly. Logan moaned as his oversensitive dick moved a little inside of Danielle.

"That's a good boy." Danielle cooed again, humor filling her voice. Logan giggled and the movement cause a little bit of friction in between their bodies.

"Dani..."

"What do you want... dog?" She asked over her shoulder, a smile playing at her lips.

"What was that for?" Logan panted quietly, still fighting to get his senses back.

"Happy two years and 47 days anniversary." Danielle said casually.

Logan gawked for just half a second before he caught on and began laughing. Soon his laughter turned into a moan as Danielle lifted her hips just the tiniest bit and the movement just caused Logan's dick to slip easily in and out of her through the lubrication his own seed offered. Logan felt himself harden again.

"Bathtub." Danielle moaned as Logan's hand found his way over her leather clad breast and squeezed just hard enough to be pleasurable.

Logan nodded and allowed Danielle to get up and slowly, teasingly strip for him before strutting into the bathroom. Logan followed greedily.


End file.
